


Labels

by flavourless_fiction (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biracial Lance, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tags May Change, a slight degree of homophobia and racism, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: The hardest time to find out where a 'friends with benefits' relationship is going, is when you're staying at the house of said friend's god bothering grandparents.Also known as Keith learns why Lance refuses to be anything more than friends with benefits but still wishes there could be something more.





	1. Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic and honestly I've been blocked for months so I'm so glad I managed to conjure something up. For those that haven't read any of my fics previously, I mostly write really late at night and I don't exactly proof read it properly so I am sorry in advance for mistakes.

He came in like a tornado, the storm that could be seen from a distance, that you really knew you should get away from before it was too late, but decided to stay because it wasn’t going to reach here. They were wrong, so very, very wrong.

Pidge had been the first one to notice Lance coming towards the small room they’d booked out in the library, the usually cheery member of their group seeming like an unstoppable ball of rage. They’d barely been able to get out a “Uh, guys.” Before Lance had slammed the door open, close to yelling into the phone that was pressed to his ear. The four around the table couldn’t even understand what was being said as it was very fast Spanish filled with more slang than what any of them possibly knew.

That wasn’t the end of it, oh boy, to say Keith hadn’t been prepared to be greeted like this by Lance was an understatement, but for his borrowed notebook to be hurled at his face two seconds later… well actually he expected that to be his greeting, given that Lance probably hadn’t found much use for his notes when he’d mistakenly given him a book from a previous project.

Six months ago that would have been deliberate, but he had genuinely tried to give Lance the right book, but on the day, his desk had been covered in a bunch of school work and had assumed from the cover of the book it was the right one. At least it was the correct class. He honestly would have liked to have Lance at least complain at him about it, rather than ignore everyone else in the room and continue to bark down his phone as he pulled out his books.

This was such a different side of Lance, of course Keith hadn’t known him for as long as Hunk and Pidge had, but he really didn’t expect what seemed like such fury to come from the other. Most of their fighting was forgotten about five minutes later and was only really not so subtle digs at each other’s character but this sounded like a full blown argument.

He really didn’t have much of a choice but to go back to what he had been working on. Which was a series of mathematics problems that Hunk and Pidge had been helping him out with, the three of them making more progress than what they usually would. Keith didn’t consider himself to be bad at the subject by any stretch of the imagination. Early on in the course he’d been one of the top students but the more in depth the subject became the more he struggled. The two were excellent teachers as well, while their professor spent a lot of time going over each step he didn’t exactly explain it all that effectively, Pidge and Hunk on the other hand, were the perfect good cop bad cop combination.

Pidge explained what it was that he was doing wrong, and let in a few snarky insults, then Hunk would go over in a gentler approach and explain how he was doing it wrong and how he could correct himself. Keith didn’t think he’d ever respond to that form of teaching but it worked surprisingly well.

Although it didn’t seem like the other two were all that interested in getting back into it, Pidge had proceeded to pull on some head phones and was on their laptop, meanwhile Hunk was staring at Lance, looking like he was trying to decipher what it was that was going on in the conversation. The look on Hunk’s face was possibly the most interesting thing in the room at that point in time. His expressions going from confused, to a small yet knowing smile that was slowly growing into a grin.

Keith had no idea that Hunk was decent at Spanish.

“He’s talking to his sister.” Hunk said softly, after a moment of two. Keith didn’t know how he realised he was staring, given that Hunk’s eyes never left Lance. Although he could have just been informing them as a whole, rather than answering any questions Keith obviously had. “If this is what I think it is, this is the best thing I’m going to hear all day.”

Even Keith couldn’t help but smile at the gentle laughter that came from Hunk, his joy being somewhat infectious.

They didn’t get anything from Lance for another five minutes however, the yelling switching between English and Spanish for a few minutes before Lance threw his phone down on the table groaning loudly. “You’d think Is, was forcing you to dip your head in molten iron with the way you speak to her.” Pidge said after a moment or two, the room filling with laughter seconds later. Lance was silent however, seeming emotionally exhausted, whilst Keith was snickering behind his hand.

“She’s decided that she’s going to go to Puerto Rico…” Lance whined, his head hanging over the back of his chair, no one could see his expression but given the pained look he’d been wearing just moments before, Keith couldn’t help but assume it was similar to that if not worse.

“How does that even affect you?” Keith scoffed, now even more confused than ever about why he’d possibly be annoyed that his sister was taking a holiday.

The comment only caused Hunk to laugh again, meanwhile Lance just sighed loudly. It was one of the more passive aggressive ways for Lance to tell them to shut up. “Does that mean you get to spend time in Florida again this year.” The tallest of their little group asked, his eyes lighting up. “Are you going to bring guests so we get to hear more embarrassing stories about the perfect child that was Lance McClain?”

“I want to be the one that gets to travel somewhere that isn’t filled with old people and drunk college kids this year.” Lance whined again. Keith could understand the first part of the statement, given that there were some weird old people, and if it wasn’t a cruise ship, Florida was where all the old people seemed to move to, but the latter part… Lance was the poster child for a drunk college kid. A frequent joke amongst them was Lance’s ‘white girl wasted’ pictures, which often circulated their group conversations. The second Lance ever tried to hold something against one of them there would be a flurry of images, often featuring captions that were things Lance had genuinely said at one point or another whilst drinking.

“Maybe I’ll invite Shiro instead of the rest of you, he’s the perfect mixture of the two.” Now that sounded more like Lance, making empty threats, joking about someone’s hair, even if it wasn’t Keith’s for a change.

“He’s never going to go with you when he hears that you said that.” Pidge said, looking up at them all, their headphones still in, which meant one of two things, they’d put them on to pretend like they weren’t listening when they actually were, or the music was just at a low volume… both sounded pretty strange for Pidge though.

\---

Keith still wasn’t all that sure as to what he agreed to, Lance had invited him to this trip to Florida with everyone else, something about staying at his ‘white family’s’ house. Which didn’t exactly do much to explain anything. All he knew at this point was it was his grandparent’s on his dad’s side and that they had a big enough house to have six college kids stay for a few weeks… although only four of them were staying, Shiro and Allura having better things to do.

Which was code for, Shiro and Allura being what Lance called ‘couples goals’ doing cute and somewhat ridiculous things and sending them the pictures as proof that they were doing cooler stuff than them whilst still being adorable. It made Keith sick.

Hunk had at least said that it was a lot of fun, except that the family was on the religious side, although it did make the perfect child comment that he’d made the other day about Lance make a lot more sense, given that he was closer to being a Satanist than a Christian. It did make him worry about both himself and Pidge however. While Pidge on the most part seemed okay with people calling them by their birth name of Katie, he had witnessed the end of a long day of people making the mistake or just outright ignoring the fact that Pidge did try to correct some of them. If they were the intense kind of Christian that Keith was used to, well then it would be a few weeks of having to go through it every day. It also meant Keith would have to act like he wasn’t exclusively attracted to men, which wouldn’t be too hard unless he was asked annoying and prying questions that he’d definitely be lying about when he answered them.

They were leaving tomorrow, to spend two days travelling from northern Illinois to Orlando, at least they’d splitting them up by stopping overnight in Atlanta. Although conditions still weren’t ideal. However, flights were too expensive and catching a bus was going to take even longer, so it was certainly the best of a bad situation.

He still had to pack though, which in all honest wasn’t something Keith was complaining about, packing at the last minute meant you could get slightly more accurate weather forecasts, but it did mean he had no time to go and buy anything that he didn’t have. Which apparently was a lot of things. Toiletries weren’t needed, not to mention they were easy enough to buy at a dodgy gas station on the road if he was missing, but the lacking in shorts, and frankly anything suitable for humid conditions had reached a point of concern.

He would have simply gone into Shiro’s room and stolen a few shirts, except that Shiro wore two sizes bigger than he was, and he’d end up looking like a kid in their older brother’s clothing. Which really wouldn’t have annoyed him that much if it weren’t for the fact that Shiro owned a surprising amount of muscle shirts and polos, Keith once teased him about dressing like a frat boy, only to earn a retort that involved him having a girlfriend and respecting women. It hadn’t been a dig at Keith, he’d known that from the tone at the time, but it was still made him laugh at the quick response, as though Shiro had spent the past six years that they’d known each other waiting for that exact moment.

In his moments of thinking whilst he searched he did find something that wasn’t exclusively a dull colour, a Hawaiian shirt that Lance had bought him for Christmas. The idiot hadn’t even gone away to Hawaii, he’d gone to New York for ‘reasons’, Keith honestly didn’t want to know. However, because his one comment before Lance left was that he didn’t want any stupid ‘I heart New York’ crap, Lance thought it was hilarious to buy him this. Staring at the bright red with flowers on it, he could admit it was pretty funny.

A typical Lance gift. It was something he really admired about him though, even though Keith was really saying he didn’t want any gifts from a weekend trip to a city he’d never been to or planned on going to. He still got something, Lance took the time to find something that would annoy him as soon as he opened it. He probably didn’t even know as he was buying the shirt that looking back on the memory, Keith would laugh at it, but here he was, eyes closed laughing as he seriously considered putting it in his suitcase… burying it at the bottom. He’d wear it if they went to the beach or to play golf, they were the only two appropriate places given he wasn’t a middle aged man that wore bucket hats and a white strip of sunscreen across his nose.

Maybe, just maybe he’d do it ironically. “If you ever wear that shirt I’m breaking up with you.” The joking tone came from behind him, Keith didn’t have to look over his shoulder to see that it was Lance, from the way it took less than a second for a pair of hands to be up the front of his shirt gave it away.

“You have to be dating someone to break up with them, Lance. You’ve made it clear that this is just casual.” Keith sighed, throwing the shirt towards the suitcase that laid on his bed, open with mostly black clothes spilling out of it. “Why are you here, I thought you’d need your beauty sleep?”

The hands that roamed his torso paused for a second, god he could just picture the confused frown on Lance’s face, he probably thought it was obvious. He thought every idea that came to his mind was obvious. “I thought you would have needed help packing…” The hands were moving again, Lance’s lips dangerously close to Keith’s ear, not that he was speaking any quieter than he had when he’d been a few feet away. Although his voice dropped to a softer tone as he spoke next. “Also it’ll be the last chance I have for a few weeks to touch you in any way that isn’t obviously just a friendly high five.”

It was sex, Lance was here for sex and had made up an excuse to be helpful for five minutes before managing to coax him into bed. _Like Keith would ever be able to resist_. “Shiro’s here and you don’t know how to shut your mouth.” He uttered, knowing what a feeble excuse that would be. He’d heard more than enough from Shiro’s room, that it would only be fair that they could get away with being as loud as Lance wanted.

“It doesn’t have to be sex; what do you think I’m just using you for an easy fuck?”

 _I hope not._ “Yes, that’s exactly what I think.”

The hands against him were slowly removed, Lance going as far to pull down the shirt slightly so that none of his stomach was still showing. The weight of the touches still lingered though, Keith closing his eyes as he listened to Lance shuffle around the room.

He should have just said what he really thought, at least then there wouldn’t be this uncomfortable silence. “I also use you for your notes though.” There it was, the light tone to try and defuse the situation. Neither one of them could handle silences like that.

Keith had grown used to silence in the past few years, when he lived with a more permanent foster family, he’d been fifteen and they’d taken him in to replace their own loss. No one was fooled though, they were a comforting three years though, he felt like a member of the household most of the time, rather than a kid in the system that was only there for a small amount of time. Meanwhile Lance had all his siblings, which even though he knew Lance exaggerated about the numbers, he’d met his older brother and twin sister in passing once, and it was clear they were very similar to Lance. Which meant he’d probably never experienced a quiet moment until he first had to enter a library and given his performance two weeks ago he doubted Lance had figured out that libraries were a quiet place for studying.

“So you’re here for notes then?” Keith asked, opening his eyes to see Lance sitting cross legged on his bed, folding shirts into two piles, one seemingly sloppier than the other. Probably the discard pile.

“Why would I need notes for a holiday?”

_There’s too many ways to answer that._

“My intentions weren’t exactly innocent but if you’re not interested we could always pretend that we’re Allura and Shiro and cuddle up in bed watching a movie that neither of us are in any way interested in.” The smaller pile was placed in his suitcase, along with a few pairs of jeans being thrown in. The Hawaiian shirt not included.

He’d stuff it in, in the morning just to annoy Lance then. “That sounds like what people that are dating would do.” Keith said, taking the suitcase off of the bed, his body filling the spot it had been in, kneeling so that he was slightly higher up than Lance.

“Well we aren’t dating, doesn’t mean we can’t do it as friends.” Lance said, almost as though he was defending his suggestion. Which he most certainly didn’t need to do.

 _Friends don’t cuddle in the way you mean though._ “What are we?” God he knew how much Lance hated that question, Keith had asked it once in a moment of weakness, when he first realised he wanted something more than a physical relationship. It had ended in a minor disagreement, Lance saying he didn’t want anything serious.

The disagreement had ended in them having sex again though. So there was a positive to it. “We’re friends with benefits, or keeping it casual.” Lance said, smirking up at Keith.

_The idiot must have found out he was going to get exactly what he wanted, both scenarios._


	2. Someone Who Actually Gives A Shit

He had no idea what caused it, one moment everything was as normal as it could be with two friends practically naked on the bed, trying to make it seem like they both actually cared about the foreplay. The Lance pushed Keith away suddenly, hiding half of his face in the pillow. It was almost cute to watch if the timing of it hadn’t been completely wrong. The way Lance’s skin crinkled near his eyes, a sign he’d probably get crow’s feet later in life, but at least it would be from laughing all the time. His hair being spiked up by the pillow slightly while the rest of it was likely getting pressed flat against his forehead.

He had to just lay back and watch the show, scolding Lance would either ruin it completely for the both of them, or make him laugh even more. Whatever he’d thought of that had made him laugh so much wasn’t going to be that important, it was probably a dumb joke he’d thought of. He hoped it was merely a joke that they could both laugh at later.

There was a moment were Keith did feel awkward, not sure whether he should slowly regain control of the situation, or if he should let Lance take the lead. Either way it was still going to take a while for Lance to be an adult for twenty minutes or more.

The packing for the morning could have been finished by now! Lance had to distract him though, even if it was a welcome distraction, it was slightly annoying because now it was going to be done all at the last minute. What if he forgot something important? “Oh- man you’re going to hate me.” Lance finally uttered, stuttering out a few words as he made a valiant attempt to control his laughter.

“I thought we established that I already hate you.” Keith teased, pinching at one of Lance’s cheeks only to have his hand swatted away rather harshly.

“I’m not even going to tell you what it is then.”

Keith watched as Lance shuffled closer, their knees knocking together before he stopped, their eyes meeting for a moment before a small amount of laughter escaped Lance. There was something about him in that moment that was almost like a shy teenager about to have their first kiss. Except that made no sense whatsoever given that they’d done this plenty of times before.

Maybe that was why there was a hint of nervousness between them. Because they’d done this, because it was going to be the last time for a few weeks. Lance had certainly established that earlier. They were running on a finite amount of time though, if they kept wasting time like this neither one of them would be fit to travel in the morning.

The remaining space between them was closed within an instant, their lips pressed together, a hand running up Keith’s side, squeezing at the skin gently as Lance pulled him closer.

Even if they both weren’t all that fussed with foreplay, Keith couldn’t deny that he enjoyed kissing Lance, he wished to be able to do that more often even if it was a soft peck. Lance probably would never want anything of the sort from him though. The best thing about kissing the other was the soft noises he’d make sometimes. Whether it be a hum or a tiny squeak, Keith would never admit it but he lived for those noises. Especially when Lance realised and a blush would spread all the way to the tips of his ears. He almost fed off of the embarrassment, trying to make Lance make the noises again and again.

Lance’s lips, it was unfair how soft those lips were. He didn’t have a bad habit of licking his lips like Keith did and he was fairly sure that within his skin care routine there must have been regular lip balm applications. They were just so irresistible that Keith was shocked to feel the sensation of the tongue that brushed against the corner of his mouth.

The message was loud and clear, Keith didn’t have to think twice as opened his mouth slightly, earning one of those beautiful hums as his tongue met Lance’s. Squeezing his eyes tighter, Keith focused everything on Lance, the way his right hand grasped at any bit of skin he could get a grip on, how their chests would bump together at any point one of them got too eager, his left that rested on his stomach, grazing over the lean muscles that sat there.

It was all too perfect, _Lance like this was perfect._ That is until two fingers drove into his navel, harder than what should have been intentional. Keith’s tongue was the real victim, biting down on it in alarm. Blood that was what he could taste, the metallic and salty fluid mixing with his saliva. “What the fuck?” He snapped, shoving Lance away from him. Although all he did was roll onto his back, rather than actually be further away from him.

He could hit him for that, he wanted to hit him, desperately so but that wouldn’t do anything but annoy the both of them. _At least he isn’t laughing at it._

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, Keith trying to swallow the saliva whilst Lance looked lost in thought. The only thing that really broke it was Lance getting up off the bed, looking around for a moment. Keith couldn’t tell what for but he had to assume that it was his clothes that sat off the edge of Keith’s side of the bed. _Stay, please don’t go._ Rather than pulling his own clothes on, Lance merely plucked a pair of Keith’s sweat pants off of the floor, jumping into them quickly before sending an apologetic smile Keith’s way. “Hold where it’s bleeding.” He said before leaving the room quickly.

What did he even know about fixing a bleeding tongue, Lance whined at the tiniest of paper cuts and yet he was acting like he knew how to deal with this. _Probably from all the shit talking he does, he must bite his tongue all the time._ He was willing to try whatever cure Lance thought he knew, what was the worst that could happen? _Death obviously._

When Lance did return he was carrying two cups, one filled with what was hopefully water and the other being empty. The door was kicked closed, not quite slamming but loud enough that it would probably annoy Allura and Shiro. “You’ll take a sip of this one, swish it around and then spit it into this one.” The first glass was pushed into his free hand, unable to hide how suspicious he was over the liquid. “It’s just salt water, relax.”

The moment it hit his tongue, Keith wanted to spit it out, he’d spit it all over Lance even if it weren’t for the fact that he was kneeling on his bed. The only person who would suffer the consequences in the long run was Keith. Motioning for the cup, Keith pushed the salt water around his mouth, finding that the pain wasn’t exactly going away but it was certainly dulled by the disgusting taste.

As he let the water drain out of his mouth into the cup, he couldn’t help but spit into it a few times. Trying to get both the taste out and also the last of the blood that was sitting in the corners of his mouth. “What is the point of doing that?” Keith said, shoving the cups back into Lance’s hands only to watch him sit them on the bedside table.

“It prevents you from getting an infection.” Lance said softly, moving closer to Keith, kneeling above him. “Although to be safe you probably shouldn’t be sucking any dicks for the night.”

“If you thought for a second I was even going to consider doing that, you’re more stupid than what I thought.” Keith said, smiling at Lance, noticing that he still did look slightly bothered by it, although he didn’t see any apology forming on his lips.

Instead Lance just shook his head, biting his lip in a slightly mischievous smile. _Also slightly fake._ “Let’s watch a movie, my only condition is that isn’t anything depressing like Black Fish was.” He offered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Keith’s lips, leaving the other feeling more lost than before.

Hadn’t Lance come over to get some action and now he was content with just watching some movie. They very rarely did something like this without the mocking of Netflix and Chill… which it always ended up being because they had differing tastes in movies. Keith knew he had bad taste when it came to movies and music. Lance wasn’t much better but the fact that he always denied it was rather infuriating. “When have you ever watched Black Fish?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he laid back, pulling his blanket over his body.

Now Lance would have no choice but have to get the laptop off of Keith’s desk. “Oh I was at Hunk’s one night and he convinced me to watch it, I think I’ve been less bothered by most horror movies.” It was a simple answer to a simple question, not to mention those questioning whether Lance had a moral compass would have confirmed there was one relating to sea creatures. “It’ll be nice just to relax, just with you.” That was softly spoken, Keith barely hearing it with the creak of the floor board as Lance crossed the room, bringing back the laptop, typing in the password as though it was his. “No pressure of competing as to who can please the other more.”

Keith couldn’t help but snort at the second comment, they competed over a lot of dumb things, but he had never thought, that it was something they had any competition with. Although Lance would compete over how quickly hair grew if he thought he had any control over it. “You seem to have changed your tune from earlier, ‘you’re so hot Keith, I don’t know whether I want to fuck you or be fucked by you.’ That’s what you said.” Keith mocked, doing what was probably one of his weaker impressions of Lance.

“I never said that, besides, you were the one that seemed to want sex in the first place!” Of course this is how it would go, they’d try to bait each other into being in the mood for something neither one was interested in, just so it wouldn’t be awkward. So they wouldn’t have to be confronted with any feelings. “I meant what I said when I said we could pretend to be like Shiro and Allura though, lie around watch a movie, fall asleep talking about stupid things. Then we can wake up and forget we ever did anything of the sort.”

It was a tempting offer; a movie was already on the table so why couldn’t he just say yes? “Since when are you ever interested in something like that?”

There was a soft groan, with Lance laying on his back with the laptop on his chest as he looked through the available movies, seemingly going back on his offer to let Keith chose the movie. “Sometimes I just want human contact.” Lance mumbled, Keith noticing he was in the romantic comedies section. That only meant whatever they were watching would be absolutely terrible. “In particular from someone that gives a shit about me.”

Acknowledgement always came at the worst of times, it left Keith feeling more vulnerable than when he’d actually admitted to Lance that he was interested in a relationship. Because he couldn’t just laugh it off. He wouldn’t do it either. “What the fuck is _Legally Blonde_?” He asked, wanting to change the subject to anything else as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“It’s about a young woman who everyone doubts because she’s blonde and beautiful but actually she kicks ass and is an amazing lawyer and student.” Lance explained, having obviously decided that was the movie they were going to watch as he paused it, waiting for it to buffer for a moment. “You’ll think it’s stupid but give it a chance.”

\---

“I don’t get it…” Keith murmured as the credits started to play, still staring at the screen with his head on Lance’s chest. He hadn’t actually thought the movie was that bad, just filled with gaping plot holes. The main character even reminded him of Lance, just because of how smart she seemed to be even though most couldn’t see it.

There was silence for a few moments, Keith wondering if the other had fallen asleep before he got a content hum. “What don’t you get?” Lance asked, the tone not mocking but still smug enough that he could tell Lance was happy to have something over him.

“Why was it even a question of her going to Harvard, she has the results to prove that she was a dedicated student. Also why the fuck would that asshole professor put her on the case if he just wanted to screw her? They could have had that clearly inappropriate conversation about the summer associate position after class one day.” Even Keith couldn’t believe it, he felt genuine annoyance about a character’s actions in a stupid romantic comedy. The only movies he’d ever seemed to be visibly emotional about were the Star Wars movies and even then Keith did try to conceal that.

“That’s funny…” He heard, tilting his head up to glance at the other, who let out a tired attempt at laughter. There really was something sweet about the way Lance talked when he was tired, even when he attempted to mock him it sounded half assed, but the laughter that followed. He didn’t even have to try and the laughter seemed to be adorable. “So there wasn’t any real question it was just one guy trying to be obstinate. The rest are advocating for her. I don’t know about the other one, you have a point but it’s a romantic comedy there has to be that everything is horrible moment right before everything works out for the main character.”

“I guess but it’s fucking dumb.”

More laughter followed. “Why do you watch movies if you hate them so much?”

Keith opened his mouth slowly, trying to formulate some sort of retort. However, he came up empty. “I don’t know; I don’t really hate movies… Just stupid plot holes.” That seemed to be good enough for Lance, who made a slightly impressed face before lifting a hand and resting it in Keith’s hair, playing with the ends of it, without mocking his mullet for once. “What should I expect with your family, you haven’t actually said all that much and Hunk and Pidge just keep dropping weird and uncomfortable hints.”

“Expect to be called Chinese at least twice.” It was such an instant response that Keith had to look away and then back at Lance to see if there was any hint that he was joking. There wasn’t. In fact, Lance looked as though he was trying very hard to not frown. “I think you’ll understand a lot of things very quickly, you’re not clueless and my grandmother is very vocal about her opinions. My grandfather isn’t anywhere near as vocal but he’s honestly worse.”

“…Lance.”

“Don’t pity me, you’re the one that is going to need all the pity. Also pretend for once in your life you’re attracted to girls.”

That was a relatively simple instruction, one Keith had mostly figured by now from the hints that had been dropped, but he still appreciated that Lance was going to give him some sort of warning. “So they’re casual racists and kinda homophobic is what you’re saying?”

“There is nothing casual about it. They’re just kind of racist, but they’re family so someone has to pretend to like them.” The last part was said under his breath, even though Keith knew he was meant to hear it, he had to wonder if Lance meant what he said. “Isabella isn’t as good at dealing with them so she runs to our Abeula whenever it’s meant to be her turn. Which is fine I guess, she’s the one that has to pay for tickets to get to Yauco, but I’m still kind of jealous that our mother lets her get away with it.”

“I’ll try to shift the burden.” Keith whispered, moving his head off of Lance’s chest but making a point to keep an arm over it as he rested his head down on the pillow. “That sounded cheesy I’m sorry.” The annoyed expression seemed to shift for a moment, Lance suddenly bitting his lip to hide a smile. He hadn’t expected to be able to lighten the mood so easily but already he was able to sense that Lance appreciated the comment.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that and then we can fall asleep, wake up, yell gross because two guys spooning who does that? Then we’ll meet Hunk and Pidge and pretend that I did not spend the night here.”

“I think I can agree to that, if it’s what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly meant to be done a week ago, then I lost everything as I tried to save it for the first time. But better late than never hey?


End file.
